


What Lovers Do

by cloudfairs



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Awkward Romance, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 06:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13161018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudfairs/pseuds/cloudfairs
Summary: Maybe, just maybe, that's just what lovers do.





	What Lovers Do

Maybe it’s the cold seeping in through the window that’s causing him to stir and shiver in his room, or maybe it’s the wine that he had with his dinner - settling in his stomach and giving him that tingly feeling in his chest and burning his eyes with a vivid but noticeable sting that had him wiping stray tears rolling down his cheeks onto his pillow. Maybe, just maybe, it’s the pounding in his chest and the girl on his mind that keeps him awake at 2 AM on Christmas Day.

He’s a fool to fall in love. Adrien’s got to agree with his snarky, internal remarks about his love life - for one, if it weren’t for him falling in love like this, he wouldn’t be awake with heartache, moving around and tangling himself in white bed sheets with a hand over his face and a girl with striking blue eyes on his mind. For a mere second, he thinks he’s out of his mind, “crazy in love” as the elders like to say, but hey - if he’s out of his mind for someone, it’s a good thing it’s Marinette.

He stays staring at the ceiling for a while longer, scratching at the skin of his neck and picking at the scabs on his arms from fencing. Why did he fall like this? Marinette probably didn’t feel the same way, hell, he’d never know. Her voice was so sweet and dripped like honey and her eyes hypnotized him; her personality even matched her so well. A sigh left his throat and he sat up, eyes now looking out the window at the falling snowflakes. Paris was beautiful at night and more so during Christmas. Lights were glowing on the tower, a large tree was placed not too far from sight; the night was alive and cold but oh so warm and kind. Adrien didn’t remember getting up from his bed, nor did he recall ever leaving his window open, but here he was, standing at the open window pane and letting in the cool of winter. 

Plagg, thankfully, was asleep, for if he saw Adrien at this moment with his head out the window while the snow was falling, he’d surely chastise him and send him back to bed. Time seemed to pass on forever, and as he caught snowflakes in his hands and watched them melt in the heat of his palm, an idea lights up in his mind - might as well make a phone call to the girl invading his dreams at night. It’s probably not a good idea and for the most part, he thinks it’s not a good time, but his brain is too slow and his body's too fast for him that he’s already got his phone in his hands. The dial tone started ringing loudly and panic starts to settle on him. What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do? All the questions weighed down on his mind as he watched the light flicker on his phone. 

“Adrien?”

Hell, she was awake. Her voice wasn’t like it usually was, but it was sweet nonetheless. Sleep was obvious from the raspy and sleepiness of it as well as her unsteady breaths and quiet mumbling. What sounded like sheets moving were heard from the speakerphone. 

“Uh. Hey, Marinette.” He felt like an idiot at that moment, he probably shouldn’t have called in the first place. The blonde didn’t think she’d actually answer, but then again, he didn’t really think his plan out thoroughly. He closes his eyes and lets out an uneasy breath, rubbing his tired eyes and licking his lips. Another sound of sheets moving comes from the phone and he realizes she must be getting up from her bed as well. “I uh, sorry if this is a bad time - I can call you later so you can rest.”

“No, no! I mean, it’s fine. What’s...What’s wrong?” God, if he loved her voice already, he fell in love with it even more; he fantasizes for a moment what it would be like to wake up hearing that voice ringing in his ears and he’s falling in love as the seconds go by, almost forgetting that he’s on the line with the said owner of the voice. Quick to snap back into reality, he put the phone back to his ear:

“Oh, uh, nothing. I uh, I guess I just couldn’t sleep, y’know? It’s…I’m not tired. I thought I should call someone.” It wasn’t entirely a lie. He had found that insomnia tends to find him in the worst hours of the night and on the days where his heart was supposed to be light, but with his head wrapped around some thoughts, that would be difficult to forget and sleep was long forgotten. A chuckle from the girl caught his attention; soft and light and breathy, but smooth nonetheless.

“And I’m guessing you assumed I’d still be awake at three in the morning?” Ouch! His face bloomed with red as heat settled on his cheeks.

“I didn’t mean to wake you! I just thought you’d be the best person to talk to since you were the one to keep me up!” He scoffed playfully, falling backward into the cushions of his bed with a soft thud. The cold from outside was beginning to seep in slowly, cooling the air around him, but the shivers running course down his body were not from such thing; why he had admitted to thinking about her was something he didn’t want to say out loud, especially loud and clear and almost to her face. Marinette hummed in response as if his confession was nothing but another joke. 

“Funny, aren’t you?”

He almost choked, “I’m...I’m being serious, Mari.”

The conversation from Marinette’s end went quiet, all sounds from her line seemed to have dissipated within the second he spoke. The chill that once affected him only left a sting on his skin as he held onto the breath in his throat, trying not to embarrass himself any further. She probably hated him right now, probably felt weird and embarrassed at his confession that she would probably hang up on him, in fact, that’s what he wanted her to do. He wanted to forget he had called in the first place. Just forget what he said.

“Is that so?” She was quieter than before, almost whispering into the phone and asking as if she didn’t hear him correctly the first time - except she did and here he was, heart beating at a hundred beats a second and a hand over his chest to calm himself down from everything that was going on. 

“...Yeah.”

Another minute passed in silence which Adrien was thankful for, another word out of his lips would have sent him dripping like water from an overfilled bath. He basked in the silence as much as he could, just listening to the wind and - was Marinette humming again? 

“Weird, I was dreaming of you too.” Almost immediately, he shot up from his place in bed, clumsily getting to his feet and tripping on the fallen blanket, falling down onto the floor. His phone skid across the wooden floor as he stared in disbelief at the window again. Did he hear her correctly? No, he had to be dreaming a sort of fever dream, it just couldn’t be real - that’s only what Lovers do. For all he imagined that it couldn’t be, Marinette’s worried voice ringing from his fallen phone was enough proof to him that every single word she spoke was true. Crawling to his phone, he almost hesitated to answer her, but with whatever emotional strength he had, he mustered to put to his ear again. “Adrien? Are you okay?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah I’m fine, just uh, tripped?” 

“You should really be careful, you silly boy.” A sly grin painted itself on his face at the comment she made, as well as the laugh that bubbled in his chest, slipping out cheerily as the black haired girl giggled in return. 

It was almost like all his worries and troubles had just vanished into thin air; talking like this at 3 am on a Christmas morning, not caring about another single soul like he normally would in his cat costume, not running around Paris and chasing down villains, not worrying about his father, not about his mother, nothing. Just him and Marinette seemed to exist in this moment on a cold, winter night and that was the only thing he could ever wish for. Adrien didn’t want such a moment to end so quickly. 

Marinette, recovering from her laughter, spoke to him once again, “I think it’s weird, y’know?” 

“What do you mean?” 

A small sigh left her throat, “We’re here wide awake and laughing. Both awake because we dreamt of each other. That’s weird, it’s almost - “

“Romantic.” Both of them seemed to finish the sentence at the same time, much to the blonde’s surprise. Another fit of giggles left him, this time nervous, almost shying away from the fact that he had said he thought of her romantically. 

“Oh, cheeky now are we, silly boy?”

“Says the little lady who had the exact same thought. I don’t think I’m the only guilty one here, Ms. Dupain-Cheng.” 

“Don’t flatter yourself, kitty.” Another silence crept into their conversation, but much lighter than before. With the playful confessions being thrown back and forth, he had to wonder, why hadn’t he just admitted it before?

“Hey, Mari?”

“Yeah?”

“Not to be romantic - ”

“Says the one flirting!”

“ - But that’s just what lovers do.”

“Well, then I guess that means I love you.”

His heart exploded in his chest with glee at those lovely words ringing in his ears, “And I love you.” Maybe, just maybe, that’s just what lovers do.


End file.
